


Arranged

by NerdWhal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intern, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Post-Heros, Reveal?, adrienette - Freeform, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhal/pseuds/NerdWhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir never revealed their identities, not even to each other. Now, their superhero days are over and they've moved on. Marinette now works as an intern at Agreste™ and has (mostly) gotten over her high school crush, Adrien. Adrien, is still a part time model, but longs to leave the fashion industry and he still hasn't gotten over Ladybug. What will happen when Gabriel offers Marinette a certain proposal? How will she react? How will Adrien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so be easy on me. Warning: I'm not the best at writing so this may be crappy. (You have been warned)

Marinette woke up jolting upwards and nearly hitting her head on the headboard. Yawning, with her arms outstretched, the 23 year old slowly got out of bed to turn off the alarm. Rubbing her eyes, she checked the time.

"6:45" she grumbled "Time to get ready for work."

Marinette prepared for her showed and hopped in. After her shower, she brushed out her shoulder-length hair, then styling it in a neat bun. She continued her daily routine, preparing for the day. After she was finished, she proceeded to the living area of her cramped apartment, where she made her self breakfast. Coffee and a muffin she received from one of her weekly care packages her parents sent her.

Walking towards her coffee table, she gathered all designs she would need for today. Gathering her papers, one of her designs fell out. Picking it up, Marinette admired it. This design was one of her favourites. She used the new watercolours Alya gave her as a gift. The dress was knee-length, with a scoop neckline and 3/4 sleeves. The dress was white, with bright, vibrant yellow marigolds on it, and was polished off with a gorgeous thin yellow belt. Marinette admired the drawing, tracing the graceful swirls of colours with her finger. placing it neatly in the pile, Marinette double-checked her designs for her Spring Fashion line. There were splashes of bright greens, soft pinks, pale yellows, pastel purples and vibrant blues featured in her line. Studying every design, Marinette made sure they were new, fresh, professional, something that would please Gabriel, yet at the same time, her own style. One featured a bubble skirt, white with blue and purple watercolour streaks. Another, was a high waisted green pleated skirt paired with a light pink button up. One design featured a couple, with matching vibrant blue raincoats and pastel umbrellas.

Placing her designs neatly in a binder, she made her way to the Agreste Mansion. Gabriel had built a whole wing of the mansion for his staff and employees. Taking out her employee ID card, she entered the building. Making her way to her desk Marinette neatly placed her stuff on her desk.

"Ahem" A woman cleared her throat.

Marinette looked up, to see Nathalie, a tall woman with her hair back in a neat bun standing right in front of her, files held close to her chest.

"Mr.Agreste would like to see you in his office" Nathalie spoke, sternly.

Marinette nodded grabbed her binder following suit. Marinette heard a snicker behind her. It was none other than Lila Rossi. There was nothing in the world that could compare to how much she despised that girl. Lila was always snarky towards Marinette and never worked hard. Her designs were atrocious and Marinette suspected that Lila only wanted to work here in the first place to get close to Adrien. Marinette always wondered how Lila was still working here. She barely showed up, and when she did, she didn't do anything productive! Maybe the reason why she was still here was because the infulence her _Daddy_ had on people.

Clearing her thoughts, Marinette exhaled, ignoring Lila and focusing on why she was being called to Gabriel's office. _Was she getting a **promotion**? Was she being **fired**? Wait. No, it was probably to hand in her Spring Line. Yea, that was it._

Marinette knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter" a cold voice replied. Marinette obeyed and entered the room. Surprisingly, the room was one of the colder rooms, not wait the coldest. Gabriel was standing facing the window overlooking Paris.

"Take a seat" he spoke sternly.

Marinette sat in the seat across from the huge swivel chair she assumed to be Gabriel's. Gabriel turned around facing her, and sat in his massive chair.

Gabriel glanced at Marinettes binder and finally broke the silence.

"So those must be your spring line designs? May I see them?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Marinette nervously placed the binder in his hands. Gabriel immediately started to flip through the designs and Marinette watched him carefully, trying to detect any signs of approval. She could here a few "hmm's" and "humm's" coming from Gabriel and waited. After studying all of them, he looked up at Marinette.

Yea I'm definitely getting a promotion Marinette thought to herself.

"These designs are spectacular Marinette." He paused "But this is not the reason I brought you here."

Marinette went pale. _I'm definitely getting fired aren't I?_ the bluenette thought to herself.

Gabriel obviously looked amused seeing her reaction. The corners of his lips tugged slightly, but he quickly replaced the start of a smile with a stern face. Exhaling he replied:

"I'd like to arrange a marriage between you and my son."


	2. E-excuse me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe the babe ships Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally going with the flow with this so...

Marinette went pale. Her blue, eyes widened. She couldn't find her voice, but she did manage to squeak:

"E-excuse me?"

Gabriel chuckled, relaxing into his swivel chair more. He obviously found this quite entertaining.

"I would like to arrange a marriage between you and my son."

"Y-you w-want metomarryyourson?"

"Yes." Gabriel nodded sternly.

"B-but what about Adrien? What did he say?"

Gabriel rubbed his temples. "I haven't asked him yet."

"Whatdoyoumeanyouhaven'taskedhimyet??" Marinette squeaked.

"What I mean is," Gabriel sighed "Your decision matters most."

"But why me? Out of everyone why me?" the 23 year old pressed.

"Marinette, I can tell that you will be huge in the fashion industry one day," he gestured to her designs, "And we all know that I'm not getting any younger."

Marinette nodded.

"And we all are aware that Adrien will not stay in the fashion industry for long."

"And you are one of my hardest workers, Marinette."

"I guess what I mean to say is, I hope that you can continue the Agreste **™** legacy. I would like you to marry my son so the business stays within the family."

Marinette nodded. She paused before she spoke.

"I completely understand, Mr.Agreste, it's just that, I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage and I'd like Adrien's confirmation too."

"There is nothing to worry about, Marinette, I know that you had a liking to Adrien and he does too. It will be fine, I'm sure you two would make a great pair."

Marinette went as red as a trafic light.

"And for Adrien's confirmation, I can get him right now."

Marinette gulped. Gabriel pressed a button on his desk and spoke into the device.

"Nathalie, please get my son in my office please."

* * *

Adrien was so excited. Today was one of his  **very few** days off. It was rare that he had free time. Today he made plans with Nino. They were going to go out and eat. Adrien was heading downstairs when Nathalie stopped him.

"Your father needs you in his office right now."

"Can't it wait?" Adrien groaned.

"No it can not. It is very important and you dad needs you there as soon as possible." Nathalie replied coldly

Adrien groaned and trudged up to his father's office.

He knocked on the door and received the normal cold "Enter". To his surprise, there was another person in the room. It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien did admit, he had a small crush on her in high school. Who didn't? She was adored because of her kindness bravery and selflessness. Adrien was pretty sure she was terrified of him. Adrien probably would have pursued her if she wasn't so scared of him. He did meet her in costume, and she seemed so fun to be around when she wasn't scared of him. He shook his head clear of thoughts and sat in the chair next to Marinette.

"Adrien, we have something to discuss with you." Gabriel spoke sternly, yet quietly.

Adrien turned to Marinette her face was bright red. He turned back to his father. Gabriel exhaled and proceeded.

"Adrien, I would like to arrange a marriage between you and Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! DO leave a comment I love to hear your feedback :)  
> -NerdWhal


	3. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was short I just really wanted to spread my idea quickly.

Adrien could feel the heat radiating off his face.  _Did his father really ask that?_ ~~~~_Marry Marrinette?_ Adrien though she was sweet and all but, he couldn't marry someone he barely knew. Adrien didn't know how to react to this.

"Marriage?" Adrien asks, glancing at his father.

"Yes, an arranged marriage, it would benefit the company. Marinette can take over the buisness one day. If you two get married, the business will remain within the family." 

"But Lady-" Adrien muttered.

"You have to get over Ladybug!" Gabriel raised his voice. Marinette was getting redder by the second. "She disappeared a few years ago after she and Chat Noir defeated HawkMoth! They probably won't appear again until there is another super-villain in Paris!"

"It seems theres no way out of this." Adrien sighed. Adrien was great at keeping his temper under control. He's had years of practice with his father.

"There isn't." Gabriel spoke coldly.

* * *

 

Marinette remained quiet. She didn't want to get between father and son. She kinda felt bad for Adrien, he was like a puppet of Gabriel's for most of his life.

Marinette wondered if it was always like this between him and Adrien. She couldn't imagine him as a father in-law.  _She didn't want to._ She almost smiled at the thought of how her high-school self would've died to be in her situation right now. Heck, as a teenager she already planned their future together.

"Right Marinette?" Adrien was looking at her in a way that would've melted her high-school self to liquid. Snapping out of her trance, she replied quickly.

"Oh. Um, sorry could you please repeat that?"

"I was saying, that we shouldn't be rushed into this. Perhaps we could get to know one another and then decide." he looked at her kindly.

"I completely agree." she blushed. They were starring at each other silently until the silence was broken. 

"Fine." Gabriel spoke calmly, yet coldly. "But you two must at least try"

Gabriel stared at both of them and then pressed the button built into his desk and spoke into the device.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes Mr.Agreste?" A calm voice broadcasted through the speakers.

"Clear Marinette and Adrien's schedules, I'm sending them on a **_cruise_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you have any ideas, comment and I can try and incorporate them!


	4. *BONUS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said "Gabe the babe ships Adrienette" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me goofing off this isn't a real chapter at all.

Adrien waited outside his father's door. Inhaling and exhaling, he knocked on the door. No response. Knocked on the door again, no response. Knocked again, no response. Adrien was getting freaked out so he opened the door to hi fathers room.  **Adrien wishes he didn't.**

"So what cruise-" Adrien started, but stopped when he looked around his father's room.

His dad was dancing to the Miraculous theme song wearing a t-shirt that read "Gabe The Babe" and a tacky bandana with #Adrienette written on it with sharpie. Looking around the room was worse. There was one wall, only one that was  **covered** in photoshopped photos of Adrien and Marinette. And posters that screamed ADRIENETTE!!!

_Holy sh*t_ Adrien thought,  _My dad ships me and Marinette._ Adrien shuddered at the thought, And tried to leave the room. With his luck, he stepped on a creaky floor board alerting Gabriel that someone was in his presence. Gabriel turned around a shocked look on his face.

"Adrien, it isn't what it seems..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you want this to be a real chapter, you can imagine it is.


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe the babe plans a trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback! I feel like I'm doing something right here because some people that I love and read fics of, have left comments and kudos!
> 
> I also tried to make this chapter longer.

"A cruise?" Marinette pondered out loud. Gabriel faced her his head prompted on his elbows.

"Yes. A cruise would be a wonderful way for you two to bond." He mused happily.

Adrien curiosly starred at his father. Since when was his father so happy, or nice?  _It must be Marinette. She must be very important if Father acts this way towards her._

"Oh!" Gabriel jumped. "I will get Nathalie to plan your trip. You may leave and start to pack your belongings. I will make sure to send you both the details." He gestured, shooing them off.

They both exited, equally confused about what just happened. They both starred into each other's eyes and vibrant green ones locked into a pair of Arctic icy blue ones. They were probably staring for what felt like an eternity but was probably less than a minute long. Adrien's cheeks burned scarlet red and so did Marinette's. Finally Adrien cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

"So, a cruise?" He looked at her for a moment, before casually looking away.

"Yea, that will be pretty interesting." Replied Marinette, feeling the heat radiating off her bright red face. 

"We should probably start packing for the cruise anyways." Adrien spoke, trying to break the ice with someone who may be his wife in the future.

Adrien left the mansion, eager to tell his best friend Nino  **everything.**

Marinette retreated, going back to the wing gathering her stuff. Lila smirked.

"So old man Gabriel finally decided to send you away." Lila spoke arms crossed over her chest, leaning on the edge of her desk with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Yea," Marinette replied, a grin spread across her face as she packed her bag. "on a cruise."

Marinette turned to see Lila glaring at her, confused and angry. Marinette laughed softly to herself, as she double-cheacked she had everything. Her sketchbook, her folder, laptop, purse and the little octagonal box with asian detailing that contained her miraculous. Yes, she knew she wasn't Ladybug anymore, but Marinette always carried the box with her just incase HawkMoth rises again or even if another super villain comes. Just the box's presence comforted her.

Marinette made her way out of the building, and walked home and called her parents.

* * *

 

Nino was expecting him to be there by 11:30, but due to the all the drama, Adrien was running late. Adrien ran towards the café, spotting Nino through the window. Adrien joined his friend at the small table anxious to share his interesting news, but when he looked back at Nino, he looked like he was bursting full of excitement eager to tell Adrien something too.

"Hey dude." Nino greeted his friend.

"Hey."

"So dude, I have news."

"Cool. What's the news?"

"Alya and I are moving in together!"

"That's great man, I'm proud of you." Adrien was really proud of Nino. Nino never liked long lasting relationships. He really hoped Nino and Alya would tie the knot someday. Speaking of 'tying the knot', that reminded Adrien.

"Hey Nino?"

"Yea, bro?"

Adrien proceeded to tell Nino everything.  _ **Everything.**_ From how he was called to his dad's office to how his dad was now planning the cruise, and everything in between.

"So do you like Marinette?" Nino asked, taking a bite of his croissant.

"Yea, I think-"

* * *

"-really do like him, I just don't think he likes me back" Marinette spoke into the phone, talking to Alya about the crazy events that occurred. 

"You should go for it! Mr. Agreste seems to approve of you so, that's good right?"

"Yea I guess, and an arranged marriage to Adrien doesn't seem that bad."

"Of course it wouldn't!"

Marinette's phone buzzed.

"Sorry Alya, I need to pack, I'll talk to you soon."

Marinette hung up and checked her text.

* * *

 

"Sorry, Nino, my dad just sent me the details. I need to head home now."

"Okay, bye dude."

"Bye." Adrien got up and checked the details.

* * *

 

[From: Gabriel Agreste (gabriel@agreste **™**.com]

[To: Marinette Dupain-Cheng (mdupaincheng@gmail.com), Adrien Agreste (adrien.agreste@gmail.com)]

[CC: Nathalie Sancoeur (nsancoeur@agreste **™**.com)]

 

Dear Marinette and Adrien,

Everything has been booked. Here are the details:

**Flight Details:**

airfrance.com/tickets/agreste/25E4NM

**Cruise Details:**

luxurycruises.com/book/agreste/3OD57V

**Other Details:**

yourtriptoday.com/booked/agreste/89I01C 

Sincerely, 

Gabriel Agreste, Your Father/in law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured, there will be more Gabe the babe in the future.


	6. Dammit Gabriel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane ride fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said Gabe the babe sent them on a cruise? It's because he ships them!  
> Haha, I love myself...
> 
> The fact that I only posted this yesterday and all the feedback I've been getting warms my heart. This is only my first fic ever, so it might be shorter than a normal fic because I'm a noob at writing.

Gabriel sat alone in his office. He was quite pleased with himself, due to the fact that he and Nathalie -his assistant- managed to find tickets so quickly. Maybe it was the fact that he only bought 1 room with 1 bedroom? Gabriel smirked to himself. Maybe he was also pleased with the fact he gave the Luxury Cruises company the thought that Adrien and Marinette were married. Gabriel hoped the two would accept his offer, after all, they both made a cute pair. And he could imagine his grandchildren being absolutely adorable. Gabriel smiled at the thought of his grandchildren becoming models at young ages.  _Child models._ He thought again and again. Amused by the idea of them wearing his and Marinette's designs.

Skip two weeks later...

* * *

Marinette was so excited. Today, she was boarding her flight to get to the cruise port. With Adrien! Though their situation was complicated, Marinette wouldn't let that ruin the fact that this was her first cruise! She was supposed to meet Adrien at the airport, and the two were supposed to meet an escort after the flight. Marinette managed to pack one suitcase -the cruise lasted for 2 weeks and she predicted she would do laundry at some point. The 23 year old dragged her luggage around looking for Adrien and heading towards their rendezvous location hoping she nor Adrien were late. Marinette stood at the point double checking if she was even at the right point in the first place.

"Hey, Marinette." A warm voice approached for behind her. Marinette spun around nearly falling into the person behind her. Looking up, she found Adrien Agreste standing before her, flashing a smile. Not a model's smile, but a true warm, comforting one.

"Oh, Adrien! I didn't see you there!" Marinette rubbed the back of her head trying not to make a fool of herself.

"So we should check in and probably board." Adrien replied, checking the time on his watch.

Marinette nodded, following Adrien.

* * *

_On the plane..._

Marinette sighed, flipping pages through a magazine, trying to find inspiration. Yes, she was aware that she was on vacation, but that didn't stop her from designing. After all, the flight was 2 hours long and this was the only thing she could find to pass the time.

Marinette's circled around Ladybug and Chat Noir. Gosh, did she miss the good old days? She missed the company of her partner, or the feeling and adrenaline of being Ladybug. She enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair, or how the city was bright at night. Marinette started to design Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired things. Red bubble skirts with tiny black dots, sweatshirts with cat ears on the top, cuffed bracelets that looked like Chat Noir's staff and even, little Chat Noir and Ladybug baby onesies.

 Marinette felt something resting on her right shoulder. Craning her neck carefully, she spotted none other that Adrien Agreste sleeping soundly, head resting on her shoulder. Marinette's face went pale, then bright red, so bright, it could possible stop traffic. The sight of Adrien melted Marinette's heart a bit. She sighed, and continued her work brainstorming other ideas.

Yawning, Marinette put away her sketchpad, and fell asleep too.

* * *

Adrien woke up yawning. There was half and hour left of the flight. Turning he found Marinette sleeping, her head leaning against him. Adrien sighed, his face a bright pink. Trying not to wake Marinette, he looked around in his seat. He could see her sketchpad, peeking out of one of the pouches on the seat. The sketchbook was open to a page filled with baby onesies. Looking closer, he realized they were Ladybug and Chat Noir onesies. Sighing, Adrien started to imagine what it would be like if he married Marinette. It wouldn't be that bad, Adrien helping out at the Dupain-Cheng's local bakery, Marinette working with his father, a warm family home, adorable children with Marinette's eyes with his facial features or his eyes with Marinette's button nose. Alya and Nino, being the godparents of his children, visiting everyday. Their children being friends with his and Marinette's kids.

* * *

 

Adrien and Marinette got off the plane, claiming their luggage as they looked for their escort. Their escort just so happened to be Nathalie's identical twin sister, Sara. Marinette tried to search for someone who looked like Nathalie, cold, tall, professional. Instead, their escort looked exactly like Nathalie, except with fuller cheeks, a warmer smile, and a short bob, framing her face. Sara walked towards them, a bounce in each step.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs.Agreste! It's a pleasure to see you! I'm Sara, your escort!"

Adrien and Marinette turned to each other, the faces both pink.

"No, no it's not like that at all." Marinette squeaked.

Sara eyed them suspiciously, sighing, and brushing it off. Gesturing for them to follow her, she led them into her pristinely clean car.

* * *

The drive wasn't that long. Sara dropped them off at the port and Adrien and Marinette boarded the ship, and were greeted by one of the staff.

"Mr. and Mrs.Agreste!" The bellboy smiled, "Allow me to show you your room."

 _Your room?_ Adrien thought, as he and Marinette followed the bellboy into an elevator and into the suite.

The suite was huge! The living area was almost as huge as Marinette's apartement! There was a kitchen, a living room, a massive bedroom, a walk-in closet and a bathroom. Marinette and Adrien walked in the bedroom, surprised to only see one bed. On the bed there was a single note, lying in the exact centre of the room. Marinette walked over to the bed, trying not to ruin the sheets, and opened the note.

* * *

_Dear Marinette and Adrien,_

_Due to the last minute planning, this was the best we could find you two. You will be able to find a schedule Nathalie and I made you two in the kitchen._

_Best regards,_

_Gabriel Agreste._

* * *

_Dammit Gabriel,_ Marinette thought to herself and began to put away her things.

 


	7. Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's schedule for Marinette and Adrien.  
> (Basically, a meal together everyday.)

 

**Day 1**

_Main Deck-Ship sets sail, 12:30 pm_

Free Time, 1:00 pm - 5:45 pm

 _The Lighthouse_ _Restaurant -Dinner, 5:45 pm_

* * *

** Day 2 **

  _Sunrise Café -Brunch, 10:00 am_

Free Time, 12:00 pm - 8:00 pm

_Live Theatre, 8:00 pm - 10:00 pm_

* * *

** Day 3 **

Free Day

* * *

**Day 4**

Free Time, 12:00 am - 8:00 pm

_The Pearl Restaurant -Dinner, 6:00 pm_

_Ballet Performance, 8:00 pm - 10:00 pm_

* * *

**Day 5**

Free Time,  12:00 am - 4:00 pm

_Ballroom Dansing Lessons, 4:00 pm - 6:30 pm_

_Gateau -Dessert, 7:00 pm_

* * *

  **Day 6 **

_Waltzing Lessons, 10:00 am - 12:30 pm_

_The Lighthouse -Lunch, 1:00 pm_

Free Time, 2:00 pm - 6:00 pm

_The Pearl Resturant -Dinner, 6:00 pm_

_Live Theatre, 8:00 pm - 10:00 pm_

* * *

** Day 7 **

_Ballroom Dancing Lessons, 12:30 pm - 3:00 pm_

Free Time, 3:00 pm - 12:00 am

* * *

** Day 8 **

Free Day

* * *

** Day 9 **

Free Day

* * *

** Day 10 **

_Waltzing Lessons, 10:00 am - 12:30 pm_

Free Time, 12:30 pm - 6:00 pm

_The Lighthouse - Dinner, 6:00 pm_

* * *

** Day 11 **

_Ballroom Dancing Lessons, 10:00 am - 12:30 pm_

Free Time

* * *

** Day 12 **

_Waltzing Lessons, 10:00 am - 12:30 pm_

Free Time

* * *

** Day 13 **

_Ballroom Dancing Lessons, 10:00 am - 12:30 pm_

Free Time

* * *

** Day 14 **

Free Day 

* * *

**End of Cruise.**


	8. Not A Chapter! This is a note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a real chapter, just a note from me, the author! Sorry to waste your precious time!

I recently created a separate tumblr blog just for writing. On this blog, I will be posting updates, requests, and any ideas, you the readers have!

What is this blog you may ask?

It's [nerdwhalwrites.tumblr.com](nerdwhalwrites.tumblr.com)! Do check it out!

I'm currently suffering from the disease "Writer's Block." Hopefully and it will clear by tomorrow.

Stay Miraculous, folks!

And make sure to check out my blog!

Noob Writer,

NerdWhal


	9. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette fluff.

Adrien stared at the schedule. How come his father gave them so much free time? Why didn't his father give  _him_ this much free time as a kid?  _Heck, even now,_ the model thought to himself. He had to admit, with all the modeling gigs, Adrien felt like he never had time to himself.

Quickly checking the time, Adrien sighed. Proceeding to the walk-in closet to unpack his stuff, he nearly crashed nearly into Marinette, who was standing in the middle of the doorway, amazed. Adrien studied the room, looking around to see what astounded Marinette. The closet fas full of formal wear. The cabinets of the closet were made of fine, polished wood. There was definitely a his and her feel, on one side of the room, the feminine side, the cabinets were light, pale and dainty. The cabinets were elegant, with knobs made of artificial crystals. The opposing side, the masculine side, there were hardly any cabinets, in there place, were shelves. The feel of this side, was angular, simple and modern. The wood on this side was an auburn-coloured wood. On both the sides, there were boxes placed neatly on the top shelf within the cabinets. They were probably empty, just there to take up space and as decoration. Below, there was a section where clothes on hangers where places neatly. Underneath, there were drawers where folded clothes and shoes were. In the middle, there was a comfy bench placed in the exact centre of the room.

Shaking the thought from his head, he started to unpack.

* * *

 Marinette sat in one of the armchairs, sketching more Ladybug and Chat noir onesies. Adrien approached her, flushing as he glanced at her sketches.

"Ww-we should pr-probably g-go." He stuttered, gesturing to the door. God why was he stuttering? Marinette sighed, getting up and putting her sketchbook away as she joined him.

The walked together down the hall, heading towards the main deck where the ship would finally set sail. The both examined the hall, walking down the hall. Finally, Adrien broke the silence.

"So. What an awkward situation."

"Yea. It's a bit complicated. What are we supposed to tell people?" Marinette asked, her blue eyes widening as she asked the question.

"It is complicated I suppose, we could tell people were dating? Then we wouldn't need to explain to people our situation."

"Dating, hun?" Marinette asked, arms crossed across her chest, an eyebrow raised.

"Yea. It would just be easier than explaining how my father wants us to get married, but we wanted to get to know us better before we gave him a response." Adrien looked at her, blushing.  

"If we are ' **dating** ' shouldn't we be holding hands or something?" Marinette smirked.

"I guess." Adrien shrugged, as he casually laced his fingers with hers. Staring into each others eyes, they quickly turned away, faces flushed.

* * *

As the two made their way to the main deck, they were stopped by none other than Cholé Bourgeois. 

"You two are dating?!" She shrieked. Her scream was interrupted when the sky turned grey, clouds spiralling as a screen was projected onto the sky. A woman appeared on the screen, her hair a shiny dark colour.  Her long hair flowing behind her, pinned back with a butterfly pin. The woman looked round Marinette and Adrien's age, wearing a mask covering her eyebrows and cheekbones in the form of an angular butterfly, framing her wide purple eyes. There was an unusual birthmark covering half her face. You could only see her face in a dark room projected onto the screen.

"Citizens of Paris, I am Papillon. As you know, Hawk Moth is gone. I, the daughter of Hawk Moth, have taken his place. I will not stop akumatizing people until Chat Noir and Ladybug give me your Miraculouses. Chat Noir, Ladybug, I'm coming for you."

The projection disappeared, and the sky returned to its previous form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, let me just say WHOA! YOU GOT SOME WILLPOWER! Thanks for reading this fic! Feel free to leave a comment. No negativity unless needed :)


End file.
